


Sunset

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	Sunset

Shhh, shhhh, listen. Can you hear it? The giggle that turned into a gasp, the deep throaty laugh. The wet noise of bodies joining, time and time again accompanied by protesting squeak of the mattress.  
The moan that climbs in pitch, forgetting the tease, a groan equal parts claim and surrender.  
The sun vanishes behind the hill, taking the gold hue with it, the sky turns navy, a first star wakes and winks. The cicadas are deafening in the yellow, sun scorched meadow beneath the olive trees turned away politely. The evening fragrance permeates the air, like heat hung between tired leaves and patient branches.  
The woman’s soft cry hitches and stops, and the world stops with her. From bishop’s purple to divine blue darkness, the sun retires leaving jasmine to stand guard in its’ absence.  
The woman speaks softly, her tone smooth as silk and thick as molasses “Stay with me, Mulder”  
The man is silent, the only sound the rustle of sheets around them.


End file.
